Katamari on the Funk
Katamari on the Funk (塊オンザファンク) is a song from Me & My Katamari and the second track on the first disc of the official soundtrack ''Katamari Original Soundtrack Damacy. The track plays during the opening, albeit, cut down significantly. Katamari on the Funk is the longest track in the series, going at 10 minutes and 22 seconds, and is the second track in the series to be sung entirely in english (Que Sera Sera being the first, Everlasting Love + You being the third and latest). The song later gets remixed in Katamari Forever and again in Touch My Katamari. Lyrics Na na-nanananana-na-na-na KATAMARI DAMAC----Y on the funk I've got the super funky ball, right on Katamari Roll it, stick'em, change the world, you show me what you got I've got the super funky soul, right on Katamari Talk to me, shout it, shake my soul, come out and funk it up I've got the groovy dance tune, get down Katamari Drop the needle, follow my groove, you show me what you got I've got to show you my dance step, get down Katamari Let's get together, shake the floor, jump up and funk it up Let's get together Katamari on the funk Let's funk together Katamari on the funk (4x) I've got a few days vacation, Let's play Katamari Keep on rolling, the bigger the better, time is running out I've got the Prince on my side, here we go Katamari Keep on your toes and keep it real, don't you ever give up Take me higher, looking good, one more time Katamari Shake it, funk it, are you ready, sing along everybody! Na na na na na-na na, na na na na na Oh! I feel it, I feel the cosmos! (8x) Holy Rolling Katamari damacy We shall shine together ah ah Holy Rolling Katamari damacy (Hello there, Tak our hands woo, You are the star) (We can be the sunshine for you. Smiling forever, Love is true) Holy rolling Katamari damacy Glory Growing Katamari damacy Mr. Sunshine!!! Hiyake Saloon Wow!! Sanzen-yen!? of course not!!! Natural na-no-sa!! Ka-ta-ma-ri da-ma-cy......... Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake * Lyrics by Miyake and Naoki Toyama * Vocals by Katamari Soul Trains (Benny Diggs, John James, Lisa Fisher, Nick Richards, Kevin Owens, Paulette McWilliams) Katamari On The Funk (Señor Coconut's "Katamambo!" remix) ''Katamari On The Funk (Señor Coconut's "Katamambo!" remix) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by Uwe Schmidt. It's a remixed version of the song that's heard in Me & My Katamari featured in Katamari Forever and the first track of the second disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is heard in Make a Star 1 - Playtime, and in Wake up The King!. Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake * Lyrics by Yuu Miyake, Naotaka Higashiyama * Remixed/Rearranged by Uwe Schmidt Katamari on the Funk (Takeshi Nakatsuka edit) Katamari on the Funk (塊オンザファンク) (Takeshi Nakatsuka edit) is a song from Touch My Katamari and the sixth track of the first disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Novita Original Soundtrack: Katamori Damacy. This is a downloadable song from the PlayStation Store in the "Katamari Songs: Vocal Pack" for $2.49, or in the "Katamari Song: All In One Pack" for $5.99. Personnel * Music by Akitaka Tohyama Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Katamari Forever: Soundtrack Category:Touch My Katamari: Soundtrack